Eternal Moonlight Nightmare
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is accepted into Youkai Academy. Kyoko Aono and Tsukune Aono also go to the Monster school. Choas ensues. Warning: This story contains bad writing, Out of character moments, and Original characters.
1. Lost Bets & Lost Boys

**AN:** Howdy, I put some character descriptions at the bottom of the story. Because I'm a horrible writer that doesn't know the meaning of show don't tell. Any ways, um . . . enjoy!

* * *

"Every one, I've changed my mind!"

The gathered young adults all turned towards Usagi. Rei raised an eyebrow. Ami's eyes went wide. Makoto passed some money to Mina. Mina pocketed the money with a grin on her face. Haruka gave a supportive nod. Michuru was attentive. And Hotaru didn't really have an expression on her face since she was on her phone just moments ago.

"So, you are going to school?", asked Mina cautiously.

"Yeah. I was in the Arcade I dropped a quarter. So I went down to pick it up, and when I got up I found this!"

Usagi took a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and held it up for everyone to see. The semi circle of friends leaned in to see what was written on it. Ami read most of it before the rest of the got past the first line, "Usagi this sort of looks like a-"

"Trap", finished Mina. Mina hadn't read as much as Ami. She sort of skimmed it. But her instincts said it looked sort of fishy, fishy in a bad way. Like week old fish that sits around and starts to stink up your room because SOMEONE forgot to finish their carp and didn't tell you about it.

"Well", Usagi replied aloud, "If it is a trap then I have to go there"

"What?", demanded Rei.

"If they've set up a trap for me then they're probably evil", reasoned Usagi, "and if they're evil then I have to stop them. So I have to go"

"It doesn't have to be you", interjected Rei.

"That's right. I could pretend to be you. We already look alike", added in Mina.

"No, I won't let you put your life in danger to save mine. Not after what happened with Galaxia"

Makoto crossed her arms, "Its sort of our Job to protect you". She added with a look of defiance.

"And its my job to deal with external threats", said Haruka. "That's why I'll go"

"But your racing career-", spoke up Usagi.

"Takes a back seat to my duties as Senshi. Michuru earns enough to keep our finances in check. And this year the competitions have been a bore. I've beat every single racer I've gone against. I think that I'd better take a break. So that other drivers can have a shot at winning"

"But you don't even look like me"

"Eh", replied Haruka with a shrug, "I have the eyes, the hair, and I'm sure one of your disguise pens could smooth over the rest. And I'm a great actor. So I bet that I can be you no problem"

Mina burst out laughing. "You couldn't be Usagi for a day!"

"Want to bet", replied Haruka with a confident grin.

"Sure thing", shot back Mina, "If you win I'll give everything I got off Makoto plus 300 yen. And if I win . . ."

"What?', asked Haruka.

"I get your Firebird for a weekend. And I get to drive it as fast as I want. Wherever I want."

"Deal"

"But I want to go to school", interrupted Usagi.

"Too dangerous", said Rei.

"Luna and Artemis could tutor you", suggested Ami.

"You're about to get a little less wealthy", Mina told Haruka.

"Pfht, I have a day to prepare. I can pack Hotaru's lunch then practice my Usagi routine. It'll be easy", boasted the tall blue-eyed blond.

Suddenly Hotaru, who had returned to her phone, stared up at Haruka Papa with what could only be described as vague surprise.

'School starts tomorrow', she remembered.

And it's a good thing that she recalled this fact then. For, tomorrow would be a big day for her and Haruka Papa. It would also be a big day for some one else. An dark haired unassuming boy from another area of Tokyo. A boy by the name of . . .

-0-

Tsukune Aono woke up with a start. He'd just had a nightmare. That he'd slept through his alarm and missed his first day of high school. But when he opened his eyes, everything was dark. He took a look around. Same old room, same old night stand, same old place he'd lived in most of his life.

Creak, that was the sound of one of his parents getting up. Probably his old man. Tsukune didn't see him that much. But he'd always hear him. Every morning. Getting up early to make some coffee.

Everything was eerily quiet. Normally Tsukune could hear his dad whistling. This morning he didn't hear a thing.

He got out of be slowly, and made his way down to the Kitchen. There he found his Father, Koji Aono, operating a coffee machine.

"Dad?"

His Papi held a finger up to his lips, and pointed towards a lump on the floor. Tsukune squinted, and he spotted short black hair jutting forth from the mound of blankets.

"Is that?", Tsukune asked.

His dad nodded back. "There was a freak gas line explosion at Kyoko's school. So they cancelled all her classes. She heard you were starting classes today", the Aono patriarch quietly explained, "so she came over last night. And asked me to wake her up when you're leaving for school. So that she can go with you"

"Does the school I'm going to allow visitors?"

"I'm sure you'll find out today", replied Tsukune's well-dressed father, "asking for forgiveness is easier then asking for permission".

Papa Tsukune then raised up his cup of steaming hot coffee in mock salute.

"Now mark my words son. Kyoko is a tough cookie. Follow her lead, and you'll be alright"

-0-

This was the right location. Where the acceptance letter said she should go. Four minutes before the bus was set to show up . . . Haruka saw something. She saw some one. Running towards her with inhuman speed.

"Usagi?", she muttered under her breath.

Only it wasn't quite Usagi. Their hair was too short. And they were wearing a boys uniform. And when they stopped in front of Haruka, who was herself disguised, they had a strange scent on them.

"You're early", is all that Haruka could say that second. Followed by, "You shouldn't have used so much Cologne".

Usagi caught her breath. She looked up at what looked like a very tall slightly bulky version of her self and asked, "What should I have done?"

"Should've used cheaper stuff. "

"Cheaper stuff?"

Haruka wrinkled her nose, "Yeah. Kind of smell like you raided your dads closet"

"Um, well I might have grabbed a few bottles from there."

"Bottles?", asked Haruka

"Cause I'll be there for a while. If I'm going to go undercover for that long I need to keep up my disguise", then after a pause Usagi asked, "Do you think any one will be able to tell who I am?"

Just then the bus arrived. Haruka put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"You shouldn't go. It isn't safe".

"It never is"

"If something happens to you - "

The Bus driver honked.

"Then I'll contact you, and every one else"

Usagi ran onto the bus. The doors closed. And the bus started to roll away. Haruka ran after it. She ran as fast as she could as long as she could. But couldn't quite gather enough speed to actually catch it. She lost sight of the bus when it entered a dark tunnel. Haruka ran into the tunnel. And on the other side . . .

-0-

Everywhere that Tsukune looked, there was fog. Thick fog. And through the fog he could see trees. Plenty of tall creepy dead looking trees.

"Stupid Forest", mumbled Kyoko.

Crash!

"Stupid Tree's", growled Kyoko

Crunch!

"Stupid massive pile of bones", Kyoko swore vehemently.

"Hey Kyo", announced Tsukune, "do you think we should have taken the bus?"

"Nah. Those things get lost all the time."

Screeetch!

"Stupid . . . um big bat"

At long last Kyoko and Tsukune came upon an area where the fog was much thinner. Straight ahead there was a building. It looked like a mansion.

"Is that- is that my school?", Tsukune asked the universe.

His Cousin, whose mouth had been agape just moments ago, turned to him and said "Only one way to find out". Tsukune nodded. He really couldn't believe that he got to go to a school like this. And it was free. What was a catch? There had to be some sort of catch right?

But, even if there was a catch, could he really pass up a chance like this? "Um Yeah, I guess we better head over there. "

'Hope I'm not too late', he thought.

"Lets go", his cousin yelled.

Together they ran towards the front doors of Youkai Academy, a school for monsters.

* * *

Sailor Moon Character information:

Usagi Tsukino- Bright, bubbly, teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes. She likes snacks and reading lovey-dovey manga. Dislikes evil, ghosts, and homework.

Ami Mizuno- Blue haired blue eyed genius. Wants to a doctor some day. She likes Chess, swimming, and academic subjects. Dislikes love letters.

Rei Hino- Rei is an dark haired shrine maiden who tends the sacred fire at Hikawa shrine. Rei likes meditation, divination, panda's, and Minako Aono. She dislikes men and modern society.

Makoto Kino- Tall green eyed brunet. She likes martial arts and cooking. Dislikes airplanes.

Mina Aono- Friendly blonde haired blue eyed teenager. Likes video games, Rei Hino, and the color red. Dislikes math.

Haruka Tenoh- Tall, funny, unfettered blonde haired, blue eyed bad ass. She likes racing, Running, Michuru, and Hotaru. Dislikes popular men.

Michuru Kaiou- An beautiful artist with sea green hair. She likes Haruka, swimming, playing the violin, Hotaru, and painting. Never was a fan of P.E.

Hotaru Tomoe- Super freaking adorable dark haired teenager. Hotaru was raised by Haruka, Michuru, and Setsuna Meoih. She likes the color purple, Chibi-usa, and her parents. Dislikes sports.


	2. Mist & Mayhem

**AN:** Howdy, here's another chapter. Thank you so much for reading my horrible story!

* * *

Haruka, in her disguised form, ran into the thickest fog she'd seen in ages. I wasn't as cold as the freezing mist that Ami generated. But it was thick. Haruka couldn't even see her feat. Every time she took a step there was a crunch. She thought that crunch was coming from sticks but really . . .

"Now what's a good girl like you doing out here?" Came a voice through the fog, perhaps from somewhere behind a tree. "This is a bad place", the voice continued.

"I . . . I got lost", Haruka explained in her camouflaged higher then normal voice. She was already getting ready to transform if need be.

"Lost huh?"

There was a rush of wind followed by a crack. The fog around her parted for a split second. She caught a glimpse of a handsome green-eyed young man.

"If you're lost", said the young man she could no longer see, "then perhaps I can be of service. I'll take you to the school. Like the gentleman I out to be"

Haruka could detect something in the air. The saccharine stench of death mixed with a seductive pull. Which wasn't right. Because, she assumed from the voice and the glimpse she'd caught of him that the only other living thing here was a man.

Haruka weighed her options. If she transformed into sailor Uranus here and now then maybe she could kill whatever was here. Or she could go with them. And maybe it would be trap. But there was a chance. The smallest chance that they could lead her out of this mist. Maybe to kill her somewhere else, or maybe . . .

"Thank you", Haruka said in her still disguised Usagi higher voice, "I'm just so late and I really don't know where I am"

Haruka picked up a hint of movement through the fog. She heard a light crunch. Then another. And then a few heavier ones, for the being in the fog was moving towards her.

"Take my hand", spoke the voice, "and try to keep up."

Haruka accepted the hand. And under the belief that the fog would hide her facial expression she granted herself a smile. "Oh", she said, "I'll try to keep up"

-00-

He took her hand, and tried to still the force of his own beating heart. There was a chance that this could be a trap. Something set up by the student police. And now maybe webs would shoot out from some strange angle. Or she'd reveal her true form to him and suck out his life energy.

The handsome young man held her hand and waited. Nothing happened. If death did await him then perhaps it awaited him close to the school. He was scared that they'd try to ambush him in the bone yard. But, perhaps he'd given the brutes that stalked the school too much credit.

His heart steadied itself. He took in the scent of the individual that held his hand. Their scent confused him. They smelled almost human. Sort of like human girl but there was so much more to it. He was picking up a dash of something older on her. She carried hint of power beyond the mortal expanse. Something ancient.

Was she a vampire?

If she was a vampire then he'd have another S class monster to work around. Right now if she attacked him then maybe he could escape into the mist. Bide his time tell the next full moon, and take her on then. But . . . with any luck it wouldn't come to that.

"Are you ready", he asked her.

"yes"

"Well then"

He tightened his grip and started to run. In his sudden haste he went a little too fast. Cold wind hit him as he pressed forward. He remembered there was someone running alongside him and made a move to slow down.

And then he remembered that there was a cliff ahead. So he made a sudden turn. A turn that his traveling companion easily negotiated. And she wasn't even breathing heavily.

So, he kicked thing up a bit. He let the cold wind hit them. Faster faster through the fog they traveled. Twigs crunched and at last he heard some heavy breathing, his own. This girl he was with was fast. Maybe she wasn't a vampire after all. Could she be a werewolf?

The fog was clearing. They were just 500 meters away from the school. At the speed she was going they'd be there in no time at all. He had to disengage now. Wouldn't want any one to see him escorting a girl to school. That could ruin his reputation.

So he dialed it down and came to a stop. His traveling companion did the same. At this point they were only 100 meters out. He could see her outline, and a faint glimmer coming from her hair.

"This is where we have to part ways. The school is straight ahead of us. Keep your head down, and you'll be fine".

He let go of her hand. He pushed further into the mist. Away from the girl who might be the most dangerous second most dangerous thing at Youkai Academy.

.

-000-

Haruka breached the mist and gazed upon the "school" that Usagi had been sent to. It looked less like a school and more like freaking mansion. And there were other building clustered around it. Probably dorms. Also the landscape looked like something right out of a freaking horror movie. There were dead trees and the sky was grey.

She also saw two brown haired youths running towards said school. One of them looked a bit older. There were a few branches stuck in their hair and they were a good 10 meters ahead of the other kid.

Suddenly a bike showed up out of nowhere and straight up plowed into the slower runner. Their buddy must've not even noticed because they just kept on running. Leaving the poor brunet on the ground with the cyclist on top of them and nobody around to help. Haruka thought about running past them so she could go find Usagi. But she was a hero of love and justice. So helping them was probably part of her job description. Plus the cyclist looked kinda cute.

Only took a few seconds for Haruka to reach em. The Pink haired cyclist, who was beautiful by any ones standards, didn't have a scratch on her. And the kid looked all right. Her mild concern for their safety now satisfied, Haruka started to walk away. She sort of listened to what the teenagers were saying to each other. The Girl apologizing, the boy saying he was fine, the girl saying that she could smell the boys blood-

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks. She was pretty sure that she'd misheard the cyclist. After all they were so far away. But then she heard, quite clearly, the cyclist say ". . . I'm a vampire"

Well, Haruka didn't have much of a choice now. She have to intervene. Without sparing a glance at the vampire behind her Haruka Tenoh leaped behind a tree and screamed the magic words, " Uranus Crystal Power Make Up". Her Usagi disguise faded away. A burst of light and planetary energy engulfed her. When it settled she was back in her Sailor form. Hair was short, eyes were still blue, uniform was in order, and sword was in hand. Once more she had become Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of flight.

Sailor Uranus burst out from behind the tree. In but a moment she back at the crash site. Close to the brown haired boy and pink haired vampire. Uranus pointed her sword at the vampire.

"I am Sailor Uranus. And if you don't let go of that kid, then you're about to get a whole lot shorter".


	3. Werewolf & Nurse

**AN:** Howdy, here's another chapter. Thank you so much for reading my horrible story!

* * *

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Let em go, or your head comes off"

The Blade of Sailor Uranus glimmered menacingly. There was no fear in Uranus's eyes. But there was plenty of fear in the Cyclists eyes. The pink haired monster let go of the brown haired boy. Then she leapt back.

Another Sailor Scout probably would have verbally chastised the Vampire. But Uranus skipped all that. She had but two words for the vampire, "World Shaking!"

A ball of bright yellow energy formed in Uranus's palm. Suddenly a ring shimmered into existence around this sphere, and the tall scout hurled it towards the stunned vampire. There was a horrendous BOOOM and the pink haired monster flew towards the tree line. Uranus didn't wait to see where she'd land. Instead the scout picked up the body of the Brown haired boy, and she ran into the School.

Inside the school looked pretty normal. It looked like any other high school. The halls were currently empty, so students were probably still in class. Uranus used that to her advantage and sprinted down the halls till she came upon what looked like a Nurses office. When she reached this part of the school Uranus let her sailor form melt away. So that she became normal undisguised Haruka.

The Boy in her arms mumbled something about her face. But he was probably still delirious. She could explain away anything that he said as hallucinations from blood loss if he lived.

In her civilian form he felt a lot heavier. So she gently let him down next to the Nurses door and knocked on the door.

Haruka heard a few footsteps. Then the door swung open to reveal a short dark haired woman standing a good distance away from the door. Haruka picked the boy back up and explained, "My friend was in a bike accident. He's lost a lot of blood"

"I can fix it", responded the school Nurse. And the short woman took the boy from Haruka. She easily maneuvered him to a bed like he was no heavier then a pillow.

Without warning Haruka's communicator went off. She looked down at it, and spied a nearby bathroom. Which she ran into. The Bathroom had some sort of symbol on it. She couldn't tell whether it was meant for male or female students. But, at the moment, she didn't really care.

Haruka burst through the door. She visually checked underneath all the stalls to make sure that she was alone. Then she stepped into one of the stalls, and closed the door behind her. Quickly locking it before turning her attention to her communicator.

"What's up?"

"This isn't a normal school", explained Usagi.

"I sort of figured that out. Are you safe? Has any one tried to hurt you"

"I'm safe. No ones tried to hurt me. Everyone has been so kind to me. But, Haruka, there's something you need to know. Youkai Academy is-"

There was a knock on the door. Haruka closed her communicator. "Shit". She undid the lock and stared into two light green eyes.

"I saw that you ran into here. Thought maybe I should check up on you"

"And you are?"

"Ginei Morioka, top pervert at Youkai academy. Of course you can call me Gin", replied the dark haired boy with a wolfish grin, "If that'll make you more comfortable"

For reasons she could not then diagnose, Haruka took an instant dislike to Gin.

"I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me."

Haruka left the stall. She pushed her way past Gin. And she might have accidently slammed into his shoulder. Or maybe it wasn't an accident.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to check up on my . . . friend"

Haruka left the bathroom. She didn't look back. With a few quick steps she made her way to the Nurse's office and entered. Just in time to see the short nurse morph her hand into a long green tentacles to reach a bottle of pills that was previously just out of reach.

Haruka took a step back. The Nurse turned around and "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there"

Haruka wasn't sure if she'd imagined imagine the tentacle thing. I mean, usually she didn't have that active of an imagination unless she was thinking about Suna or Michuru. But with her luck . . .

"I really shouldn't have done that" the Nurse vociferously apologized. "Faculty members aught to set an example for students. But I didn't think any one was looking and I didn't want to fetch the stool. And its over in the broom closet so pulling it out for something so simple just seemed silly. I really don't know how humans deal with these inflexible bodies!"

Haruka scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Well, if you can't reach it on your own then maybe you could ask for help?"

"Yes", exclaimed the nurse with a nod, "that just might work."

The Nurse walked off and Haruka- "How is your friend?", asked the Green eyed boy.

"He's . . . lost a lot of blood", replied Haruka through gritted teeth.

Haruka looked over her shoulder to glare at Gin. But he was nowhere to be seen. And then she realized with a start that he was now right in front of her. He tried to lay a hand on her. Haruka caught the hand. She then gently redirected his momentum and sent him stumbling forwards.

Gin lunged at her again. He was quick. So quick that Haruka could barely even see him. So her next response was a feat of pure instinct. She unleashed chop to his head that would have easily knocked out any mortal man. It caught Gin off guard and sent him stumbling back.

The dark haired boy gave Haruka an appraising look,"Can't be a Vampire then. You use technique instead of brute force."

"I can do brute force just fine" shot back Haruka. She took a step forward. Gin took a step back. And the bell rang, unleashing a swarm of students into the halls. Gin melted into the crowd. Haruka searched for him. But she was too late. The dark haired boy was gone. And she was still here. At a School she didn't understand. Isolated from her fellow scouts. Alone.

* * *

"This school was supposed to be different", complained the pink haired monster girl as she tried to get leaves out of her hair. Moka was no stranger to bullying. At her old school she'd been teased and tormented by the human girls there. And no one believed in monsters at that school. They thought that vampires like her were a myth. It was horrible!

And now that she was at a school for monsters things weren't much better. She'd just pulled herself out of a crater in the ground. There was dirt in her nose, and dirt in her nose, and everything hurt. That attack had left a basketball sized whole in her uniform. Right around her gut. And her stomach was starting to lurch and - yep.

Moka fell to her knee's. Everything she ate came back up. Even all of the Yummy blood she'd taken from, uh, what was his name again? She should've gotten his name. She remembered what he looked like. And she remembered how delicious his blood tasted. But she didn't know his name.

Her gut contracted violently. She dry heaved, snd it hurt so much. She started to cry.

This wasn't fair. She only took a little bite. She only took a little blood. Now she was hungry, and cold, and her uniform had puke on it. She didn't deserve this.

Mona pushed herself up. She wiped away some sick that was stuck at the edge of her mouth, and started to limp towards the school. She'd have to go to the nurses office. And then she'd have to go talk to her home room teacher.

Just trying to reach the entrance of the school was a challenge. She felt like someone had lit a fire in her gut and just let it burn till her insides were reduced to cinders. Most of her spiritual energy was pouring into damage control. So the power that normally poured into her musculature was more or less absent. Good news is her bones had mended. Bad news is that she could barely move.

When Moka finally reached the Nurses office she could smell something good. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she wanted to be near it. Maybe it was a blood bag or something else. The scent drew her in. Like a moth to a flame she followed it. And in her half delirious state she neared the bed of Tsukune Aono. Without even thinking she got ready to bite. Moka didn't mean to do it. But she just couldn't help herself. Her teeth just went in. And she enjoyed a good meal at the boys expense.

His blood was delicious. Better then anything she'd ever tasted. The second it touched her lips her mind started to slip. She was lost in her own peace of heaven. Blissfully unaware of the Dark haired boy watching her from the doorway, and the light dancing in his green eyes.

* * *

Gin took a step back. Tried not to make any noise. He couldn't believe that another powerful monster was interested in that kid.

His mind searched for an explanation. Could the Vampire also have a shared history with that wimp, or was that shrimp one of her servants? And if so where did the short haired blonde fit in? She said that the kid was her friend. Was he her child hood friend? And what kind of monster was he?

Too many damn questions. Gin needed Answers. And, luckily for him, he knew exactly where to find em.


	4. Moonlight & Video Tapes

**AN** : Hey, here's another chapter. Thank all of you so much for reading! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!

* * *

Moka brushed his hair to the side.

The boy with the yummy blood had a pretty normal looking human form. He was average height; he had normal looking black hair, and an unremarkable complexion. Plus he smelled just like a human. If you put him in a random pack of humans then it would be really hard point and say, there he is.

"Must be nice", the young vampire muttered to herself, "getting to blend in like that."

The boys' hair fell back over his eyes. So she pushed it back without thinking. The boy's eyes fluttered open. And he stared up at her while she stared back at him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The Nurses office", she responded, "I accidentally ran you over with my bike"

"Oh", replied the boy.

And at this very moment, while the boy looked up at her in wonder, Moka's stomach decided that it wanted to growl like a tiger. "Um", stammered Moka while her cheeks turned the same shade of pink as her hair, "My name is Akashiya Moka. Will you be my friend?"

"Sure", replied the boy, " I'm Aono Tsukune by the way"

"Tsukune.", whispered the pink haired teenager, "I'm a vampire"

She sank her teeth into the dull boy for what must have been the third or fourth time. And drained a cups worth of blood from his body. Tsukune whimpered softly. The pain brought back flashes of memory. He remembered being on the ground. Moka was on top of him. He accidentally touched her leg, she told him that she was a vampire and then . . . Tsukune couldn't remember what happened after that.

Somehow, he ended up here. Did Moka bring him here? Had she been by his side all this time?

The Pain eased up a bit. Moka pulled away from his neck. She was still blushing, "I'm sorry", she said, "I couldn't help my self". She put a hand on his neck to stop the bleeding. "Do you feel okay?"

" Never better", declared Tsukune as he gritted his teeth to ward off pain.

Moka smiled. She was glad that he wasn't hurt or anything, "You're blood tastes really good. Sorry that I took some without asking. But I really couldn't help myself. You just smell so delicious". Moka grabbed one his hands and held it tight. "I know that we are going to be the best of friends"

Blood bag, er – I mean Tsukune smiled back. It was his first day at school and he'd already made a friend. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Gin peered down the wishing well. Somewhere deep down at the bottom there was an ancient powerful monster. It gave knowledge to those brave enough to seek it out. But the knowledge always came at a price.

Knowing this, Gin raised a clench fist over the mouth of the well. He opened it and he . . . let the rest of his pocket change drop into the depths.

"FROM THE DEPTHS I NOW SPEAK. COME FORWARD FLESH CHILD", rumbled a gravely voice, "AND WHISPER WHAT YOU SEEK."

Gin walked up to the edge of the well. "I need information on a new student at Youkai academy. They have short blonde hair, and they're fast. Could be an S class monster".

Cold, mirthless laughter exploded from the depths. The Ground shook. Gin used the stone wall of the well to steady himself. To make sure he didn't fall in and add his own body to the price he paid.

"I KNOW OF THE ONE YOU SPEAK. TRAVEL TO TOKYO. THERE, YOU WILL FIND THE INFORMATION THAT YOU SEEK".

A dark fleshy tentacle rose of up from the well, it reached towards Gin, to pull him down down down. And it struck – nothing. The tentacle passed harmlessly through a vague after image of the super fast were wolf.

The beast of the deep roared. Its tentacle writhed madly for something, anything, fleshy that it could grasp. And eventually it settled for a rat that had been scurrying about nearby. In one quick motion the long limb broke the rats back. And pulled its corpse into the darkness. Towards the hidden things greedy blood stained maw.

* * *

Haruka opened the door of the nearest janitors closest. She leapt into it. Then she slammed the door behind her and flipped open her communicator.

"Usagi?"

"Hey Haruka, are you still doing okay"

"Yeah yeah", replied the tall short haired blonde. She eyed the door of the broom closet. Hopefully it was thick enough to muffle their conversation. So the monsters outside wouldn't hear it.

"Do you think we could meet up in front of the school? In about 10 minutes. I don't want to walk to my dorm room alone"

Haruka could hear the foot steps of students passing by. She kept both eyes on the door, and told Usagi through her communicator "I'll be there".

"That's Great!", replied Usagi.

Now that their conversation had reached its conclusion Haruka shut the device. And exited the broom closet. The second her foot reached outside she heard a camera click.

Haruka looked left and right, trying to locate the sound. Then she looked down. And saw a skeevy ass boy with a camera. He was kneeling and aiming the camera up her skirt. Grinning like he'd won some sort of contest.

A vein popped on Haruka's head. She went back into the broom closet and flipped open her communicator.

"Usagi, I'm going to be a little late. There's something I have to take care of"

Haruka left the broom closet again. The jerk had the nerve to get another up skirt shot. Haruka froze, struck by the nerve of him to . . . how dare he?

"That was a pretty good one." Said the slimy ass boy, "I think I might just keep it for my personal-" Haruka swung her fist up and brought it down like a hammer on this boys skull. BAM! His body tumbled to the floor. And now that he was unconscious, and forced to keep his mouth shut, Haruka gave the creep a one over. His hair looked like an oily mop. A big chunk of it covered up one of his eyes and a good portion of his face. There was something thick running down his skin. Haruka thought it was sweat at first, or maybe oil, it wasn't.

"Gross"

Haruka went for the boys camera. It was the same model that she acquired on her eleventh birthday. So, she had no trouble taking out the film from it. "Thanks for the Camera creep", and since the previous owner was a disgusting pervert her conscience was clear when she stole it.

Haruka was still pissed off at what had happened. No had ever . . . well, that was probably because she cross-dressed so much when she was younger. When people think you're a boy they don't do this sort of shit. They treat you like a human being.

She sighed, and started jogging. It'd only take her a few minutes to reach the front of the school. She didn't jog because she had to. She jogged there because it cleared her head. It made her feel . . . free.

When she was a little girl, her parents made her wear feminine clothes all the time. They made her fit an ideal image. She could only fight back through simple acts of resistance. Getting the dress dirty. Smuggling some of her cousin's clothes into her bedroom, and wearing those when no one was looking.

If it was hard to fight back then it was even harder to break free. But when she ran up and down hills. With the wind rustling through her hair, she felt something rise up inside her. She felt something powerful and unique. Something her parents couldn't take away.

And now, Haruka was already out in front of the school. The distance from broom closet to here was only 800 meters. She covered twice that distance back in middle school whenever she'd do sets of 200 meter repeats.

"Haruka!"

Haruka was slowing down when Usagi stated running towards her. So, the taller blonde was caught off guard when her younger counterpart charged into her and gave her the biggest hug, "I was so scared"

"You?", the tall blonde asked incredulously, "scared for me?", she asked while blushing. "Usagi its my job to protect you".

"That doesn't mean I can't be scared for my friends", replied Usagi while she hugged the taller girl even tight. Usagi's head barely came to the taller girls chest. And Usagi's arms were wrapped around the area just below the taller girls chest. Pressed fitfully against Haruka's rib cage

"Usagi, I'm-"

" I don't want to loose you again!", Usagi screamed.

Haruka didn't reply. The fight against galaxia danced before her eyes. Everything they did to try and win. Attacking Hotaru as part of their ruse and . . . it all being useless, it was worse then useless. Then lying on the ground. Being by Michuru's body as the light drained from her eyes. Haruka remembered. She remembered everything.

Usagi's voice brought her back to reality, "I'm just so scared", the younger girl admitted.

Haruka wrapped two large arms around Usagi. She tucked her chin on the smaller girls shoulder and said. "Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing that you're scared. If you weren't scared then I wouldn't get to hold you like this. And . . . I wouldn't have an excuse to buy ice cream for the two of us"

"Ice cream?", Usagi asked.

Haruka pulled back from the embrace. She put a hand underneath her friends chin, and smiled at her, "What was your favorite kind?"

"All of them", replied the shorter blonde.

Haruka sighed, "Well in that case I'm afraid that case then", she looked away from her shorter friend, " I guess I'll have to buy them all. And how ever shall I afford that?"

Usagi laughed. Took a step back and told her friend, "I'm sure you'll find a way".

"Yeah", replied the racing champ, "Maybe I will."

Thunder cackled overhead. Usagi flinched, and nervously glanced at the gathering storm. "If we don't get to the dorms soon then we might get rained on"

Haruka nodded, "Lets go".

* * *

"It just keeps going and going", murmured Gin the studious werewolf. Because this morning he'd put in a request at the library for "all materials related to the human realms city of Tokyo". And the Librarians had delivered.

Gin had always been a fast reader. But, in the face of the titanic pile of books, audiotapes, oversized maps, VHS tapes, floppy discs, and magazine stacked before him Gin suddenly felt weak at the knee's.

"No way I'm getting through all this in one day", he huffed while snatching up a VHS, and a video tape, and an audio tape. He went over to a library computer that had a cassete player add on. He turned the computer screen so it would face one of the Libraries TV's, and placed the map in front of the computer screen. After that he set everything up in a blur of movement and light swearing.

Soon he was listening to an audiotape with one headphone on and one headphone off, while eyeing an recording of a human race, and intermittently peering at a map of the Human public transport system. Within thirty seconds he'd already figured out how to hop a ride from Juuban to some place called Nerima. And within a minute he'd already memorized the names and faces of half a dozen racers.

He glaced turned his head to look out the window. It was already getting dark. He turned his head back to the TV and . . . it was her. No, it was him!

Gin took off the headphones. He put down the map. And he stood up. The short haired blonde was in the racing recording. They were standing up on a platform humbly accepting a silver trophy.

"A monster . . . became a racecar driver?"

He moved to the TV and hit the rewind. A name flashed next to the blonde haired racers picture.

Now it was really getting dark out. Gin decided it was time to head in. No point staying up late when there wasn't a full moon. He took out the VHS, and put it back into the pile that the librarians had set up for him. He did the same thing with the map and the audiotape. Then he waltzed up to the librarian's desk.

The Librarian wasn't there at the moment. So, Gin took the extra time to fix his hair. He put on his best illustrious smile. And he gently tapped the bell.

Above him the lights flickered menacing. And a voice shouted from the beyond, "COMING!"

Floor boards creaked, the little "ring if you need assistance" bell shook violently, and then- a ghost head booped up from the table.

"Hi Gin!"

The pigtails of the clever ghost librarian weren't bothered by gravity. So they started to float around. Little bubbles of ectoplasm bubbled up too. Just like they always did. And the ghost librarian's eyes weren't visible. Since they were behind her old fogged up ghost glasses. But she was probably looking at Gin. Who wouldn't want to look at Gin?

Gin, was wearing the standard forest green boys uniform. His white shirt was really right. And his tie was a little to the left. So the librarian instinctively wanted to fix it. But his dark black hair, which still held back by a silver headband so that parts of it fell on either side, looked perfect today. His dark green eyes danced under the harsh artificial light. His mouth was twisted in a playful grin. He leaned onto the counter, looked her in the eye, and said "Thank you for all your help Mrs. Ivanovich". The steam from his breath went towards her. She couldn't feel it of course, because she was already dead.

And his smile got wider, it got warmer like a ray of sunshine, and then he left. Off to the dorms, she supposed. Its such a pity that most mortals had to sleep so much, because if Gin didn't have to sleep then maybe he would talk to her more.

Or maybe he would just keep his nose stuck in those books, the anatomy textbooks, and the witch monthlies. Gin spent hours on those. But she could only hold onto a few scant minutes of his time.

He never stayed after dark. No matter how many times she asked him, "wouldn't you like to stay?" And he just smiled at her. "Maybe forever", she wanted to add.

But she didn't. She couldn't. She was already dead. But, thinking about what Gin would say made her feel faint. Having him nearby made her feel so alive.

* * *

Usagi and Haruka ran into the dorm. They were a little wet since it'd started raining a minute ago. Now that they were inside, and they were warm their spirits had improved.

"Hey Haruka"

"Yes Usagi", replied the taller blond.

"I admitted that I was Tsukino Usagi in class today"

"Okay"

"But I talked to the teacher after class. And she says that you can stay here too"

Haruka nodded.

"Only I told her you were a boy, and there is a catch"

"What sort of catch?"

"Oh, well, you'll have to do a few odd jobs here or there. And all the singles are taken. So you'll have to share a room with some one. But my teacher pulled a few strings to make sure you ended up with some one trust worthy, and respectable. I think she told me he's the head of a club"

Haruka nodded again. She'd pretended to be a male racecar driver for the better part of a year. So going incognito didn't bother her at all. Also, she did lots of odd jobs for Michuru already. Like taking out the trash, killing spiders, and fixing up the cars. Doing a few more couldn't be that hard.

"They have some spare boys uniforms in the laundry room", continued Usagi, and here's your room key.

"Thanks", replied Haruka, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"I'll be fine", replied Usagi, " I was scared earlier, but I'm probably just be down the hall from you any ways. So if I need anything then I'll just scream"

"Right", said Haruka, " I guess that I'll see you in the morning"

"See you then", replied Usagi.

Haruka stomped off to the laundry room. She grabbed the clothes, went to a bathroom, and changed without incident. Then she walked up the stairs to her dorm room and swung open the door.

She walked into the room and jammed her now defunct girls uniform underneath the bed that didn't have any clothes by it. She assumed that must be hers. There was some noise coming from the bathroom. Haruka figured that they'd be coming out in a minute and got ready. Might as well make a good impression. But, nothing could prepare her for the meeting that awaited her.

Her roommate stepped out of the bathroom. He was in human form. He was naked. That didn't bother her too much. Since she'd walked through guys changing rooms before. Her room mate rather well endowed, eh, but so were most of her old racing buddies. Nothing noteworthy there. He had a six pack and rock hard bod. Again, that did not phase Haruka. Not one bit. No, it was his face that gave her pause. And his eyes, his forest green eyes, rendered her speechless.

"Hey", he said casually as he moved towards her. "Wasn't expecting any one else to be here and-", the dark haired boy paused. His eyes taking in the tall frame, and short blonde hair, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. Didn't realize you were a guy"

Storm Blue eyes stared into deep forest green. Haruka's body was rigid. Gin was perfectly at ease. The dark haired boy didn't flinch away from the blondes piercing gaze. Steam was coming off of the boys skin. But the rest of the room was cool.

He moved even closer. Rays of moonlight danced across his human form. "What do you say we start over?" The dark haired boy held out his hand. Haruka accepted it. She grasped it firmly. Gin smiled at her, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

"My name is Ginei Morioka. I'm president of the Newspaper Club here at Youkai Academy", Gin said, "and you must be Haruka Tenoh"


	5. Arrive & Remain

**AN** : Sorry, I know this chapter is short. No excuses

* * *

Tuesday morning, Haruka Tenoh made a phone call.

She called Mina using the phone in her dorm room. Actually remembering what her number was happened to be a little tricky. But, Haruka managed because she's that awesome.

"Hello?"

"Mina?"

"Haruka, I didn't recognize the number. Why are you calling?"

"I lost our bet", conceded the shorthaired cross dressing blond athlete.

"Hehe about that. You see, I knew you'd loose. So I grabbed the car after you left. And . . ."

"And?", Haruka asked.

"I got into a car crash. But that's not the bad part"

"Explain", prodded Haruka in a totally not murderous voice.

Mina sighed, "Hotaru was in the car"

"WHAT!", thundered Haruka.

This sound woke up Gin. He leapt out of his bed and assumed a combat position. Interestingly enough he was still butt naked. And he smelled like wet dog. Gin eyed the room for hidden opponents. He checked underneath his bed for monster hunters, Ninja or otherwise.

"I messed up. Okay", was Mina's response. Then she added, "Souchi is sending her there. He thinks it'll be safer"

"He's sending her- NO."

Pants less and barefoot Gin walked into the bathroom. He continued his search for hidden enemies.

Mina explained, "He found that paper that Usagi picked up. And, one way or another he ended up contacting the school. Doesn't realize it's clearly a trap. Hotaru is on a bus headed there right now"

Haruka dropped the phone. She ran outside. And she reached the front of the school as the bus rolled up.

Inside the bus sat Hotaru Tomoe. Most of the bus ride she'd ignored the bus driver and his terrible Mina esque puns. She didn't want to leave behind Chibi-Usa, and her Mama's. She didn't want to go to a new school.

Pluto did remind her that Haruka was supposed to be at this school. But she didn't know where Haruka Papa was, or how deep they were under cover. She didn't know how long it would take to find them. Or, if she'd even get to see her before the semester ended.

The psychic teenager didn't flinch when the bus came to a sudden stop. She didn't react when the Bus driver made another horrible and ghoulish remark. She stepped off the bus. She kicked a rock. She marched towards the school and she-

"Hey there sweet pea"

Haruka ran towards her daughter, and gave her a nice big hug. Hotaru was too surprised to speak. But she returned the hug. She might've been a dimension away from home. But here in her Papa's arms she felt safe, and warm. "I'm so glad that you're all right"

She hugged Hotaru even tighter.

"Tenoh", called a voice. Haruka released her daughter. She spun around. Gin was standing on the school steps. " You okay? This morning I saw that the phone was unhooked. Also the door was open. I assumed the worst. This school is a dangerous place after all", the werewolves expression suddenly darkened, "I should know"

Haruka stood up straight, "I'm fine"

Gin nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow, "Who's that behind you?"

"Behind me? Behind me is . . .", Haruka tried to think of a good lie, "My daughter Hotaru". She failed.

"Your daughter?", asked Gin. He wasn't that good at math. But for some one Tenoh's age to have a kid that age, they'd have to have knocked somebody up when there were at least-

"Tenoh you dog", barked Gin appreciatively.

Gin walked up to his roommate and clapped them on the shoulder. "You must've taken a pit stop or two on your paper routes." The older boy teased. "I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for that, or I hope it was worth it" he said with a wink.

Hotaru made a gagging noise.

"And where are my manners!", exclaimed the Handsome green eyed boy as he rounded on poor Hotaru, "Names Gin. I'm your Daddies roommate. If any one gives you trouble around here then come to me." The werewolf gave a thumbs up and grinned, "I got your back" he declared.

Gin's smile was disarming. Against many women, and quite a few guys, it did wonderers. However Hotaru was a psychic. She could sense the monstrous power that dwelt within the dark haired boy. It was quite clear to her that he had never been human. She could tell that his current form was some kind of functional illusion.

"Hey kid, you doing okay?", the perverted werewolf asked her.

Hotaru realized that she must have been staring. "Yes", was her response.

"Kay, well I wasn't joking earlier. If you run into any sort of trouble then just come to Uncle Gin. I'll sort em out".

"Thanks", was Hotaru's next response.

Gin smiled again. Then he took his leave. Haruka stayed.

"He's not human", said Hotaru.

Haruka nodded, "I know. "

* * *

Kyouko looked up at the celling. She was angry, and scared. Last night was a sleepless night. She still didn't know where her cousin was. Youkai academy was a school for monsters. Tsukune was still be missing. He could be dead.

She felt like screaming. But she didn't. Her vocal cords were tight. In a hoarse voice she whispered, "Where the hell are you Tsukune"

And that's when her cousin came crashing through her window, headfirst.

Kyouko shot to her feet, "Tsukune!"

"Oh, hey Kyo", murmurred the average looking boy.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He pointed behind him, "Window"

Another figure came crashing in. They weren't human. They had bat like wings, razor sharp claws, and a devilish tale. "How dare she throw me through a window", this new arrival hissed.

"What going on?", Kyouko asked.

"Mocha got in fight with a succubus, and now both of them are fighting a Sailor."

"A Sailor?"

Tsukune nodded.

The Winged guest, who Kyouko assumed must be the succubus since she didn't look like a coffee drink, rose to her feet. She prepared her wings and-

A pink haired blur crashed in through the window.

"Moka", said Tsukune.

And then a tall blonde woman leapt in through said window. She had a mean looking sword in hand, and her uniform did not look like it was school issued. "One of you tried to brain wash half the school, one of you is snacking on a kid, and both you-", Declared Sailor Uranus, "are gonna feel this in the morning. WORLD SHAKING!"

A ball of yellow energy that had a ring around it burst into existence. Sailor Uranus threw it at the floor, and it raced towards the two monsters. Before it reached them the ball of energy ripped up quite a few floorboards. And when it reached them the whole building shook from the force unleashed.

* * *

Gin looked up from his research. It felt like . . . there had been a small earthquake just a second ago. Which was strange because Youkai academy wasn't on any major fault lines. It was on several Ley Lines to facilitate the use of magic, and power some of the schools stronger enchantments. 'Could just be magical discharge', Gin thought to himself. He didn't like the idea that some one was casting a spell so powerful that it made the very ground quake. But that was the most likely explanation and -

"Did you hear", a spindly girl who had just walked in whispered very loudly to a green haired girl, "Moka got in a fight with Kurumu Kuruno over some boy"

"Over one boy!"

"I know", the spindly girl replied in her loud hushed voice, "hard to believe. And right when they were about to really get at, some one just showed up out of nowhere and creamed both of them".

"But Moka is a vampire!"

Gin turned a page. He kept both his eyes on the book that he was pretending to read. However, the perverts thoughts lay elsewhere. 'One boy huh. Well if its just one boy then maybe Tenoh's involved in this or, maybe that brown haired kid I saw at the infirmary. '

The Pervert closed his book and checked the time. Lunch would be over soon. But, his next class was ancient runes. And he was having an affair with the teacher in that class. So, maybe she'd look past him being a little late. He could make it up to her later.

He left the library, and walked towards the infirmary. If there was a fight then there was a 50-50 chance that at least one of the combatants would end up there. They might not be able or willing to answer all of Gins questions. Still, he had to start somewhere.

* * *

Hotaru stared down at her class schedule sheet. Her class should be nearby. Could they have gotten the number wrong? Did they give her the wrong class? Was it even in this building?

Moments like this she really wished that she had Michuru-Mama's mirror. That way she could at least get a clue about where her class was supposed to be.

"You lost?"

Hotaru looked up. The green-eyed boy was looking at her. He was the same boy she'd met earlier. The one that wasn't human. None of the students here were human.

"What class are you looking for?", he asked.

"Ancient runes"

The boys laid back grin morphed into a confident grin. "Well, I know where that is. I'll show you the way", he said with a wink.

He started walking. She followed.

He took big steps. Every now and then she catch him looking at her. He had a hungry look in his eyes. The same look that Ami had whenever she opened up a new book. When he started talking again, she could see how white his teeth were. "I know this place can be confusing. The school has to rebuild classes all the time. Contracts go to lowest bidder", he explained, "so the numbers get all jumbled up. "

He turned, she followed, and they traveled down a narrow hallway. This path had escaped her powers of observation before.

"Did you get lost your first year?", Hotaru asked.

"No", replied Gin, "Because I made friends with all the smart girls. They showed me where everything was. "

They came upon a classroom at the end of the hall. There were strange marks scrawled across the doorway. And within, dwelt something powerful.

"Is this it?", Hotaru asked.

Gin nodded.

The door flew open. Some unseen force pulled both of them inside. The door closed behind them. There was an unmistakable click. The door was now locked.


	6. Resolve & Runes

**AN** : Sorry that its been so long since I updated. And sorry that this update is so short. The next chapter will be way longer. And I promise that I'll wrap this story up before the end of March 23rd, 2018. Sorry. Also, Thank you so much for reading this story!

* * *

Kurumu Kurono opened her eyes. She was flat on her back. She felt like some one had hit her with a jackhammer. Everything hurt. Above her there was a celling she didn't recognize. It was an unfamiliar celling.

The room was so bright. She tried to shield her eyes but . . . pain. Searing pain raced up her unresponsive arm. She tried the other one. No response.

"Owwwww", she groaned.

She tried to sit up. Lower body was unresponsive too. Huh, that wasn't normal. She hadn't felt this way in years. Not since her mom first tried to show her how to fly. Her mom threw her out a window.

Now, there was a mattress beneath the window. It was supposed to catch her fall. Kurumu missed the mattress. Her wings didn't flap fast enough. She wasn't strong enough. She failed. And hit the ground with an ignominious crash.

That happened years ago. Yesterday, Kurumu thought that she was so strong. That she'd never have to experience anything like that ever again. She was the Succubus her mom wanted her to be. And yet, here she was. Lying motionless in pain.

Helpless.

Her eyes flicked down. She was in a girl's uniform. She was wearing the actual school uniform? Ugh, the color scheme on those things was terrible. Who thought that mint green was a good school color?

And . . . hold on. Where was her Cardigan?

She didn't have her cream colored cardigan. The one her mom had bought her in Paris. Nor did she have her red bow. And this uniform was too big for her.

There she lay. In a uniform that was not hers. In a dorm room she didn't recognize. With no memory of how she got there. No proof of victory. No dignity.

Alone.

Some of her hair fell over her eyes. She tried to blow it out of the way. But it kept on falling back over her eyes, "oh come on!"

Her hairpins must not be in place.

'This is ridiculous', she thought to herself, ' what did I do to deserve this?'

Images, memories, bits of blurred action came racing back. She'd brainwashed half the school. And she finally tried to fight that stuck up girl Moka, the pretentious vampire that all the boys loved.

' Did I lose the fight?', she wondered.

No, that's not what she remembered. She was about to fight that stupid stuck up vampire when . . . something happened. And now she was here, blinded by her own hair. And she didn't even know where here was!

A door opened, some one said, "You're awake!"

The person that spoke, they had a timid voice. It quavered. It was a little high but definitely belonged to a boy.

Maybe, the voice sounded a little concerned. But that was ridiculous. Must've just been her concussion playing tricks on her. Only one person really cared about her. Only one person protected her.

Kurumu heard a set of rapid footsteps. Like, some one was running towards her. And then some one pushed the hair out her eyes.

Some one with . . . brown eyes watery eyes, not purple ones. And this person had dark hair. It wasn't blue. Didn't look anything like her moms mom. No, their hair was short. Unremarkable.

And they were crying.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up", the boy whimpered pathetically.

Kurumu remembered him. He was the boy that was with Moka. The boy she'd used as a proxy in her endless war against that stuck up pretentious pink haired goody too shoes.

Why was the boy here? Why was he wiping away tears? Why did he care if she was awake or not?

"I found you lodged into a wall", the normal looking boy explained.

Then he turned beet red.

"Your clothes were . . . I had to borrow some new ones for you. Kyo put them on. And Kyo is my cousin. She is a girl by the way and I um . . .", he smiled sheepishly, "I'm just glad you're all right"

'So', Kurumu concluded with a frown, 'I did lose a fight. And he pulled me out of a wall. Why would he do that?'

Kurumu knitted her eyebrows together. It didn't make sense. She was the second most popular girl in the school. That would normally explain it. But that dull boy had been with Moka, the most popular girl in the school. So why would he come back for her? Unless . . . he liked her more the Moka.

Kurumu's frown changed into a grin, a most devious grin.

Maybe she could use this. She could hurt Moka using him. She could . . . she could . . . no, that wouldn't be right. To use him like that, twice, it felt wrong. It felt too easy. Almost like cheating. And a proud Succubus like herself shouldn't have to cheat. She could beat Moka fair and square. That ditzy vampire had nothing on her.

Her arms might be broken. And her legs might be out of commission. And maybe she had a concussion too. But none of that mattered. She was going to win!

-000—

The Class room was huge. It made Hotaru feel small. Its cavern like celling was covered in glowing runes. Against the dark rock they stood out like stars. Braziers filled with green fire lined the walls. Going from the wall adjacent the center stage all the to the upper most row of seats. The class room resembled an lecture hall. But it was, for the most part, utterly empty.

There was a woman standing on the stage. She hard dark hair, and she wore a black robe. Little animal bones were tied into her hair. And she had a necklace made from wolfs teeth.

Hotaru looked into her eyes and knew, beyond a shred of a doubt, that she wasn't human. Pure hatred, malfeasance, and anger flooded the room. Hotaru could feel it. And she could tell that she was just feeling part of this pure dark energy. Most of it was directed at some one else.

"You're late Gin"

The flames went out. Every rune on the celling turned blood red. This cast down an hateful light on the entire room. And the woman leapt off the stage. She landed with a bang much too large for some one her apparent size. She ignored Hotaru, and she grabbed Gin by the ear. She was two heads taller then him. She lifted him up to her level effortlessly.

"Why, are you late Gin?"

Gin closed his eyes. He frowned. "I . . . I was busy"

"Busy doing what?", the woman asked

Gin gave a wolfish grin. He opened his eyes and told her, " I was with Miss Nekonome. Helping her put boxes away"

The Dark haired woman lifted Gin up a little higher. He jerked in pain, and yelped.

"This week it was Miss Nekonome. Last semester it was your Math Teacher, and the Cooking teacher. Your behavior is reckless Gin. If this continues then you will fail my class again"

"And then I can spend another semester with your lovely face"

The teacher blushed. She dropped gin. He landed in a rather undignified manner.

"I'd rather see you graduate"

The flames burst back to life. And the runes on the celling reverted back to their natural blueish silver cover.

Gin got up off the floor, and dusted himself off. Gin took a seat. Hotaru also took a seat. There was a loud boom. It sounded like a thunder clap. Hotaru looked up. The teacher had just landed on the stage. Each step she took made a somewhat less pronounced thundering sound.

"That isn't her real form, is it?", she whispered to Gin.

"I Haven't seen her real form", Gin whispered back.

"Welcome to introductory Runes", the Teacher Thundered, " I am Professor AngrBoda. But you may call me Professor Anger , or Boda . . . if you're nasty"

The Dark haired Teacher shifted her gaze from the mostly empty room to Gin, "Perhaps you have already taken this course". Then she shifted her gaze to Gins Left, and then his right, where she found Hotaru.

"Perhaps", she said with an raised eyebrow, "You are a new student."

Her wolf tooth necklace became weightless. Her hair blew in every direction as if it were struck by some great wind. A flurry of glowing symbols dance around her. Casting: Red, and dark blue, and green, and yellow, and aquamarine light into the room.

"I expect you to pay attention. Because ancient runes are not something you can toy with. Some have paid an eye for the knowledge that I will teach you. I expect you to arrive on time"

The Green runes vanished. Her necklace was no longer weightless. It fell back down to its previous position.

"To bring your curiosity"

The Blue runes vanished. And a set of white boards appeared behind her. They were covered in lines and lines of writing. At several spots there were strange shapes that Hotaru had never seen before.

"Mastering runes takes passion, sacrifice, and resolve"

The red and yellow runes disappeared. Now the teachers hair settled down. And the fire, stored in the braziers along the wall, changed from green to red. Any hatred in the room vanished. It was replaced by warmth. The sort of warmth that lifted spirits. The kind that you'd find around a well tended hearth.

A smile formed on the professors lips. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. But Please, try not to be so late. If you are then I will burn you alive. Till theirs nothing left but your beating heart."

"Now then", The Professor bellowed, " Lets begin!"


	7. Usagi's Tiare

**AN** : Sorry that this update is so short. I messed up. I'll still try to wrap up this story before March 23, 2018. I'll do my best!

* * *

Haruka was studying, when she heard the door of her dorm room swing open.

"Hey Gin", she said.

"Hey Papa", replied her daughter.

Haruka looked over her shoulder. Hotaru was there. She looked tired. Really tired. Haruka got out of her chair and gave Hotaru a big hug. "How was school?"

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Haruka and hugged back, she squeezed Haruka really tight. "It was okay"

Hotaru let go. Haruka let go of her.

"Whats up?"

"I got in a fight. My math teacher was brainwashing students."

"She was?", Haruka asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"And my Ancient Runes class was really long. "

Haruka sat down on her bed. She motioned for Hotaru to take a seat. Hotaru shook her head.

"I just came here to grab Gin's Ancient runes book. He said I could have it. Because he already learned all the course material last semester"

Hotaru walked over to Gins bed. She knelt down and started pulling stuff out from underneath it. There was a stack of beat up magazines under the name Howlers. These had scantly clad monsters on the cover. One issue apparently offered "Hot Yeti on Kraken action".

After Hotoru cleared out that obstruction she had to move several bins worth of photographs. Most of these weren't all that appropriate. Some of them were probably taken from an area adjacent to the girls locker room. But some of the photo's were photo's of sunsets, the Youkai forest, and places Hotaru didn't recognize.

One photo in particular caught Hotoru's eyes. The photograph was a little torn at the edges. The color was starting to fade. And the woman in it was not in a state of undress.

She was peering into the camera. Her eyes were green, forest green. She had short bristly dark hair. She had a leather jacket on her, and a child in her arms. She was smiling. Beaming at whoever was taking the shot. She had frayed jeans on, and beat up sneakers.

Without thinking, Hotaru pocketed this photograph and continued her search.

A few old textbooks were underneath there. But not the one she was looking for. She laid flat on her stomach and really reached back. She pulled out another book. This one was an Youkai middle school year book. In haphazard handwriting, at the bottom right corner of cover, were the words "Property of Gin the Pevert".

Hotaru briefly considered opening this one. But she pushed that aside as well. And she went back onto her stomach. This time she extended her hand all the way till her finger tips were all the way out. She finally found what felt like a large leather bound book. She pulled it back, and examined it.

At long last she'd found her new used ancient runes book.

Hotaru started to put the other things away. Haruka came over to help her. And maybe Haruka gave a few issues of Howler a double take.

"All the Youma you could ever want or need?", murmured Haruka as she jammed another copy under the bed, "The dark kingdom had a swimsuit collection?"

She frowned, "Usagi told me their main base was in the Artic. How did they find time to make it all the way down to Barbados?"

"I think that most of them could teleport", Hotaru replied, "Like us"

"I'll have to ask Usagi about it", Haruka grunted as she pushed a big bin of photographs underneath the bed. Hotaru pushed another big bin underneath. And with that labor finished she grabbed her book and got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she told Haruka.

"Stay safe sweat pea", replied Haruka.

Hotaru left the dorm. She closed the door gently behind her.

Haruka sighed. She went back to studying. And kept on studying till her communicator went off.

It was Usagi.

—00000—-

Usagi was in her dorm room. There were half a dozen books on the desk next to her. She hand't opened half of them. Usagi was sitting on her bed. She had activated her Communicator to talk to Haruka.

"Haruka, we have a problem"

"Whats up?"

Usagi raised her communicator up to her face and whispered, "I lost The Eternal Tiare"

"Fuck", responded Haruka, "where are you?"

"I'm in my dorm room"

"Whats your dorm room number?"

"Room number 444"

"Stay put. I'll be there in five minutes"

—-00000—

There was a Witch sitting in an abandoned class room. An extremely clever Witch. This witch didn't even bother with the school uniform. Instead she wore a witches hat, and an sensible dress with a yellow ribbon on the collar. Because she actually had a fashion sense. Unlike all the utter cretins at this stupid school.

At the moment she held something very very powerful in her hands. And this object made her wonder aloud, "Could there really be another witch at this school?"

Thats what Yukari Sendo, the youngest and smartest student at Youkai academy, wondered. Because she found this Unidentified Wand like object of unimaginable power. It had come to her when she was trying to channel excess love from Youkai Academy into magical energy.

"She's probably hiding", the hyper intelligent prankster reasoned, "If she wasn't hiding then the monsters that bully me would bully her. And she might not be able to defend herself without this. I should send it back"

Yukari drew a magic circle and placed the wand like object in the center of it. "Of course, if she did get this taken away so easily then she can't be as smart as me. So . . . maybe she doesn't deserve to have this."

Yukari Sendo pulled the Wand Like object out of the magic circle she'd placed on. In its place she put down her own wand. It was a simple thing. It had a pentagram on the handle. Her parents gave it to her as a starter wand. But she was so good with it that no one say the need to get her a new one. So she kept on demonstrating the same superb magic with it.

Now, with whatever after had given her, she could probably demonstrate some truly superb magic. For her first fantastical trick Yukari Sendo would send her old wand back to whoever the old wand belonged to. And she'd do it with her eyes closed.

Yukari placed her own wand in the circle and yelled, "Magic Magic do what you will!"

There was a burst of bright pink light. It was so bright that Yukari could see it through her eyelids. And it blasted out through all of the abandoned class rooms window. Lighting up her hiding place like the fourth of July.

Yukari opened her eyes, " I did it. I - well of course I did it. I'm a genius!"

The brilliant witch fist pumped with her right hand and . . . then she realized that something was missing. Namely the Wand like object that she'd used for the ritual.

"Its gone!"

Palm met face as she realized, 'and my wands gone too. All I have now is my Taro cards. If any of my bullies find out . . . I'm dead'.

"I have to find my wand. I have to do something. Maybe I can-"

She started to draw out another magic cirlce. This one would have to be at least five times the size of the other ones. To increase the chance of it picking up her unfocused magic. This might not work. It could make thins worse, or it could be a start. Yukari felt that she had try. She didn't want her obituary to read "here lies Yukari, smartest witch at Youkai Academy. Torn to death by brutes after misplacing her wand".

That would just be embarrassing

—0000—

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing" Usagi raged.

Her Eternal Moon Tiare was a priceless magical object. She used it in the fight against Galaxia.

And She'd lost it.

"Usagi", Miss Tsukino looked up. Here friend was here. She must not have even heard Haruka enter the room and . . . Haruka had something in her hands, "I found this on the table next to your bed"

"WHAT!", Usagi exploded.

Her eyes darted to the table. She stammered, " I checked there. It definitely wasn't there earlier and-"

something caught her eye. It was a small wooden object. Thinking it was a disguise pen she reached for it, grabbed it, and said "this wasn't here earlier"

Haruka frowned. Her eye brows scrunched together. She was concerned.

She suspected that this phenomena could be magical in nature. So she figured that maybe Luna or Artemis might know something about this. Alas Haruka also came to the conclusion that this event could be related to the magic in this monster world. And she didn't exactly have that many friends who were monsters.

Besides Gin, Gin her room mate, Gin the perverted were wolf.

Haruka grimaced.

"Haruka, are you alright."

"Just thinking", the Short haired blonde expand, "Michuru or Suna usually do the thinking. I'm honestly better at other stuff. This really is such a pain"

Haruka bunched her left hand, the wand that didn't have the Eternal Moon Tiare in it, into a fist.

"I feel like I can't do anything without them. I can barely protect you or anyone else. If something happened to you or Hotaur I'd . . I'd . . . ."

War tears ripped their way down Haruki's face. Her body started to tremble. When her legs felt week, and it felt like they were going to give out, Usagi rushed towards her and wrapped her up in an embrace.

"We're a team. We'll look out for each other. I'll call the others tonight."

"The others?", Haruka asked.

"Everyone"


	8. Magical Girl Solidarity

**AN** : Chapter is short. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. I'm going to wrap this up prematurely. Sorry that I failed. No excuses.

* * *

"Aha, the spell worked"

Yukari was now in a dorm room. She saw her wand on a table. She raced out and grabbed it.

"Now for the spell that will send me back."

And that was the moment her confidence melted away like a ball of wax that was thrown into a volcano, " The spell that will send me back . . . which one was that again"

Her eyes darted to the door of the room that she was in. She dashed towards it. However a second pair of door appeared out of thin air. She came to a sputtering stop to avoid crashing into them. And no less than 7 strange women clambered out of these doors. They each wore a colorful outfit that came with a short skirt. These women were clearly witches. And they had poor Yukari surrounded.

Yukari backed up, "Hehe, hello there. Welcome to Youkai academy.".

The young which gulped involuntarily.

'I am so glad that all of you could make it"

—-

Pluto visited a lot of pocket dimensions during her relatively short tenure as the Guardian of space and time. That said, visiting an semi temporal space dedicated to the education of monsters was knew to her. Her scientific mind wanted to take measurements, her pride seethed since she had not at any point caught so much as a passing glimpse of this place before it was brought to her attention by Haruka and Usagi, oh plus there was some small part of her that wanted to dead scream every single living thing in this place to ensure the safety of Crystal Tokyo.

She pushed all that aside.

Pluto saw a little witch. She could see that this little Witch was scared. To calm her down, Pluto introduced herself "I am Sailor Pluto. Guardian of Space and Time. I'm here to help out a friend of mine. And if you have not wronged her, then you have nothing to fear little one"

The little witch replied, "My name is Yukari Sendo. I sent my wand here by accident with a spell. Now that if found it . . . I should really be going"

Pluto nodded, and moved out of the little witches way. If the witch was lying then Pluto could find her later. She could travel to their abode in the dead of night. Thats the beauty of time doors. They granted Pluto the power to be any where at any time.

Now that her path was free, this little witch named Yukari raced out of the room. Glad to be alive.

—-

"I'm so glad that you became my friend Tsukune", Moka said.

They were in the Cafeteria. Tsukune was sitting down with his food. Moka was staring at him. She was hungry. He smelled delicious.

"I'm glad too Mok-AH"

Moka's fangs were in his neck. Blood was sucked away from the boring brown haired boy. It coursed out of his veins into the gut of Moka the pink haired vampire. The brown haired boy let out something like a whimper. He felt weak.

Moka was still hungry but . . . she pulled out her fangs. Blood sputtered out from the two little holes in Tsukune's neck.

"Is something wrong", she asked.

"Everythings fine", replied the increasingly pale brunette boy, "I just feel a little . . . F-"

He fell out of his seat and hit the cafeteria's floor. A young Witch Named Yukari tripped over his limp body. A lunch tray which was in her hands flew out of her hands. Bits of food flew free and hit a group of disagreeable male students. This group of very disagreeable male students turned towards Yukari Sendo with murder in their eyes.

Yukari Sendo did not immediately detect the dark nature of her predicament. Until, that is, this group of male students transformed into their monstrous Lizardmen forms. Yukari's eyes went wide.

"Stop There, In the Name of the moon!"

Yukari Turned, The lizardmen turned, Moka Turned, and silence reigned in the Cafeteria. Because a troop of Pretty suited Sailor Guardians had just invaded the lunch room.

"NO! Oh dark lord no!", sceetched a student at the back of the cafeteria. They ran screaming to a window. They threw themselves through said window. Other Students were paralyzed. Before their very eyes stood a group of the most effective monster killers ever to grace Japan.

"My Name is sailor Moon. Guardian of Love and Justice, enemy to you. Picking on little girls just because they got food on you is evil and wrong, So! In the name of Moon! We'll Punish You!"

Eternal Sailor Mars Readied her attack. Eternal Sailor Jupiter readied her attack. Eternal Sailor Venus readied her attack. Eternal Sailor Mercury reader her attack. Sailor Pluto reader her dead scream. Eternal Sailor Neptune readied her attack. Eternal Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Moon Tiara far above her head. And the Lizardmen wet themselves with fear.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power-" "Mercury Aqua Mirage" "Jupiter Oak Evolution" "Venus Love-Me Chain" "Deep Submerge" "Dead Scream" "Mars Flame Sniper" "-Therapy Kiss"

Pink Energy surged towards the Lizardmen. A wall of sea water combined with a surge of freezing cold fresh water and chains surged forward to entrap the lizard men and Leaf shaped bolts of electric energy honed in like heat seeking missiles, and a ball of green energy raced towards the ground by the Lizardmen. One Lizardman at the edge of the group escaped the horrible culminating force of this magic blast. But they did not escape their doom. For a an arrow made of fire pierced their chest and reduced them to cinders.

Net result was a Total Party kill for the Lizardmen.

Yukari the witch was dazed and soaked in Salt water. Otherwise she was fine. And the Guardians retired from this battle zone with great haste. So that none of the terrified Students at Youkai academy could possibly follow.


	9. Flee & Survive

**AN** : Done. I'm sorry that this wasn't the ending this story deserved. And I'm sorry that this story wasn't well paced. All of you deserve a better Rosario + Vampire/ Sailor Moon cross over. Sorry that I failed you. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Tsukune Aono woke up with a start. Because he fell asleep on the floor, and woke up in his own bed. There was a letter next to his head. The Letter was addressed to him. Last Night he had a nightmare. His dream has something to with a light.

There was a nock at the door. Aono rose from the bed to see who it could be.

He Opened the Door. It was Moka. His Pink haired vampire friend had a gash across her stomach. Blood was bubbling up from the open wound. Her hand was stopping most of it. She opened her mouth to speak. She said something. Tsukune nodded, like he'd heard it. Then he told her "Its going to be Okay Moka".

Aono helped her to the bed. She was heavier then she looked.

Moonlight poured in through a neighboring window. It hit Moka's blood. Making each little drop sparkle like rubies. Tsukune tried to tear up part of his shirt to make a bandage. He wasn't strong enough. He bit down on part of the fabric, pulled hard, and found that it still wouldn't give. So he left his friend for just a moment. So that he could rummage of scissors in the desk.

He found a pair, and cut off pieces of his shirt to make long pieces of cloth that could stand in for bandages. After that he went back to Moka and applied the bandages. The bleeding stopped. He was close to her. So close that he could hear here breathing. Close enough to hear what she had to say.

"I beat her. Not that i wanted to fight at all"

"its okay", Tsukune whispered back, " You did what you had to"

Moka didn't reply. She was distracted by the smell of Tsukune. She wrapped both her arms around him and bit down on his neck. She drank his blood like her life depended on it. Desperation fueled addiction till she drank and drank.

Till daylight came. And with it, the realization that Tsukune Aono was no longer moving. And he was cold. In a way he seemed smaller. Now that his hands couldn't push away his short brown hair. Now that he could smile weakly.

"Tsukune?", whispered Moka.

She shook him. She shook him again.

He didn't reply. What kind of monster died from losing a few liters of blood. Moka didn't drink more then three.

Something fell of the bed. A letter. There was a creak. Moka did not look up. Some one stepped into the room. Some one named Kurumu Kuruno.

The Succubus could see her letter on the floor. And she could see Moka with Tsukune.

"I see how it is, first you beat me and then you come back for your trophy. Wouldn't expect anything less from some one like you", spat Kurumu Vehemently.

Moka did not reply.

"Nothing to say", there were tears in Kurumu's eyes, "No! You don't get to do that. You have to at least look at me. Or do you think I'm such garbage that-"

"Go away"

"Excuses me!"

Moka tilted her head up. She said it again. This time a little louder, "Go away"

The Pink haired vampire stood up. Tsukune rolled off the bed. There was a thud. Kurumu took a step back. Her eyes darted to the brown haired boy, then back to Moka, and without so much a word Kurumu's nails lengthened. A set of wings burst from her back and her tail came out. She took a step towards Moka. Face contorting with her claws extended.

But she stopped. Because something grabbed her ankle. Kurumu froze. Her eyes darted to the floor. Tsukune Aono, pale as a Corpse, and one hand on her ankle. She could have easily broken from his pathetic grip. But she didn't even think about breaking free. For a moment she forgot Moka. She ignored every one else in the room. And in one fell swoop she pulled Tsukune up from the floor.

Then she extended her wings and crashed through the nearest window. She flew to a window, just outside the Nurses office as fast as her wings would carry her.

"Is that?", Tsukune whispered.

"it's me" Kurumu whispered back.

"Moka?", he whispered back.

Kurumu kicked open the window outside of the Nurses office and she flew in. There was an open bed. She put Tsukune down there. And she flew away, half blinded by her own tears.

—0—

Gin, top Pervert at Youkai academy, was used to waking up in rather unusual place under rather unusual circumstances. Why, he'd woken up in a swimming pool next to Kraken that he'd slept with. Another time a one night stand with this hot hell hound dude made hair and ash go everywhere. Another time, after spending some quality time with a certain school nurse, he woke up covered in slime. Also their was slime in his mouth. And slime up his . . . Any ways.

Today he woke up covered in chains. He was tied upside down, in what appeared to be the closet of his own dorm room, and just outside there was an argument going on.

"If anything happens I'll- "

Gins head was starting to hurt. He didn't know how long he'd been upside down. But he did know that he'd probably been kidnapped.

" - he helped me in the- "

It sure was a shame that he might die here. There was so much that he hadn't done. He really did want to travel. Tokyo looked interesting. And after watching so many races on tape he really wanted to see at least one in person.

The argument outside of the closet ceased. Gin kept both eyes open. He wanted to look into the face of whoever killed him. The door swing open and . . . his room mate Tenoh was looking down at him.

"Sorry about all this", Tenoh undid something. Gin heard chains clinking and then he hit the floor head first, "And that".

Tenoh then helped Gin remove all of his restraints. After that Gin's roommate pulled the poor were wolf to his feet and when Gin stepped back out into his own room he saw something incredible.

There were eight magical girls in his room. One of them had a glaive in her hand. The one with the glaive was the only one smiling at him. The others had different expressions. One of them looked outright hostile, another looked weary, yet another had one eyebrow raised . . . and Gin returned all this with complete surprise.

"Gin", Tenoh said, "I need you to look at me".

Gin blinked and looked into his room mates eyes.

Forest green met Blue. Haruka told Gin, "I'm not a monster. But I'm not entirely Human either. Well, not all the time. And I need your help. My friends and I came here to see if nefarious forces are at work in Youkai academy. But, we've decided that Tokyo needs us. So we're going. And we need some one to keep an eye on things while we're gone. Do you think you can do that Gin?"

Gin put a hand on his dear friends shoulder and said, "For four thousand yen a month, I think I can do that"

"four thousand yen!", yelled one of the blonde haired Magical girls, "Thats ridiculou-"

"Consider it done", Haruka declared.

A set of strange doors appeared out of nowhere. The Collected group of magical girls walked towards them and started stepping through. The one with a Glave waited to the side, she was one of the last to go through the door way. She waved good bye to Gin.

Gin didn't recognize Hotaru. She was transformed, she had her glaive, so she was sailor saturn. Gin didn't know any of this. But he waved back any ways. It would be rude not to. And sure, these Magical girls had more or less kidnapped him inside his own dorm room then tied him up in his own closet. But he could forgive them for all that. Especially if they were friends of Haruka and Hotaru.

The Glaive wielding Sailor Scout vanished. And then Tenoh turned around as well. They walked towards the gateway. Haruka didn't know what to say to Gin. So she saved all her feelings inside her chest.

And got the shock of a live time when the Time doors in front of her vanished before her vary eyes.

"What the FU-"

—00—

"What do you mean, you're out of blood?", Kurumu Kurono Demanded.

The Nurse put up one of her hands, and one of her tentacles, in a conciliatory manner. " Lazarus's Brood & Sons went out of business. So we had to change to a new medical supplier. Until Pale Eyed Sally arrives next week we'll be out of pain killers, eye of newt, Silver Sulfadiazine, blood bags, and replacement needles."

Kurumu pointed at the very still body of Tsukune Aono, "Do you think he'll last that long!"

"No", the Nurse answered quite honestly, "I'd say he could die before night fall. He is a perfect case of Hypovolemia."

"Hypo vo what now?", Kurumu asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood", the Nurse explained.

"Then take mine", Kurumu responded.

"Like I said", the nurse commended, "We're out of replacement needles. I threw out the old ones. I can't draw your blood or put it back into him without needles. I'm a tentacle monster not a Shinso Vampire. I can't just inject people with blood to stabilize them"

Kurumu crossed her arms, "You're telling me that out of a school with who knows how many students you can't get your hands on replacement needles and . . . hold on, repeat what you just said about vampires"

"I'm a tentacle monster. Not a Shinso Vampire", the Nurse repeated.

"The other part", growled Kurumu.

"I can't just inject people with blood to stabilize them"

"That it!", the Succubus screamed, "Now I just need to find Moka"

—000—-

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You seriously want to run from Youkai academy, to your place?"

"Thats Correct"

Grin gave a wolfish grin, "you want me to go with you?"

"I need a guide", Haruka replied.

Gin sighed, "I really wanted to finish up this year. But, my buddy needs help. So I'm in"

Gin extend his hand. Haruka took it. She easily matched his grin with a wild smirk.

—-0000—-

Moka stood up high on a roof top. Idly staring at the ground far below. There was only one other person up there. A girl with wild unkempt hair. Moka paid her little mind. Instead she eyed the ground far below. A fall from this distance probably wouldn't kill her. She was a vampire after all. But it could hurt her. The same way that she hurt Tsukune.

Moka was just thinking about it, and peering over the edge, when her foot slipped. And she tumbled. She fell. Wind hit her face. A tear flew from her eyes. Then another. She knew that the other students would be distracted. Today was the day that every one else was looking for a club to join.

Moka didn't think any one would catch her. Until they did. A clawed had snatched her from the air right before face met earth.

"You're pretty dumb for a vampire", her winged savior admonished.

"I slipped", she replied.

"Clumsy too, not making a better case for yourself"

"You know my-" Moka looked up, "why?"

Kurumu let Moka down. The vampire landed gently.

"Short answer is I need you", the Succubus explained.

Moka glared at her clawed compatriot. "Need me for what?"

"Tsukune will die if he stays here . . . unless some one injects their blood into him. Somebody told me that vampires can do that"

"But then he'd . . ." Moka shook her head, "I can't do that"

"Fine", replied Kurumu, "Then at least help me get him out of here. Its the least you can do"

Moka looked away from Kurumu. "I'll help you."

"Good, lets go get him then"

—000—

Tenoh and Gin were walking down the hall when they shouting. It came from the Nurses office. Curiosity got the better of them and they stopped just out side the door, only to witness a rather tall brown haired girl carrying out Tsukune over their shoulder.

"Hold on", the stern dark haired girl said, "I'm gonna get you home. Big cousin Kyo is going to take care of you. We'll make it through this."

Gin looked at Haruka, Haruka looked at Gin, they nodded.

"Hey", Gin said. And Kyouko Aono kept on walking. There was fire in her eyes. The kind of desperation that comes out when a loved one is in danger.

Gin ran up to he. He cleared his throat. "You're going to the forest right. So are we. Maybe we should travel together. Safety in numbers", Gin suggested.

"As long as you don't get in my way"

Gin laughed a little nervously. He kept on walking with Kyouko. Haruka caught up with them. And their part of four exited the school.

—0000—

"He was here", Kurumu said.

"Well now he's not", shot back Moka.

"Well its not like he could have just leapt out of bed. Some one must have grabbed him."

A look of dawning comprehension came to both the girls.

"You check inside the school", Moka said to Kurumu, "I'll check the school grounds"

The Succubus nodded. They ran out of the Nurses office and started running. Kurumu started to get tired after covering a single hallway. Plus her back started hurting, and it took a great deal of resolve to keep on running.

Moka sprinted out of the school. Vampires, without proper training, were not extraordinarily fast. That was a werewolf thing. But she kept on running. Till she found herself deep inside the woods. And realized that she was oh so very lost.

—000—

"No, we went this way", Kyouka declared.

"That way leads through a thicket. If we go through their then we'll be covered in thorns and who knows what else"

"They weren't that bad", Kyouka replied as her lower body smashed through another pathetic excuses for shrubbery.

Gin was about to come up with a counter argument, when he heard some one yell,"TSUKUNE!"

The group stopped. Even Kyouka stopped. Something big, and probably monstrous, was crashing through the Tree's.

"Stay with them", Gin told Haruka, "I'll take care of this"

Haruka shook her head, "thats exactly what some one say before they sacrifice themselves. I'm staying with you"

"Okay then", Gin turned towards Kyouka, "You guys go ahead we'll catch up"

Kyouka nodded. She continued her unstoppable march through the Youkai woods. Crushing bones, and twigs, and all other things under foot as she carried her cousins body.

Once more they heard an being yell, "TSUKUNE! COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!"

Haruka cracked her knuckles, "You ready for this"

"Yeah, you", replied Gin

"Almost", Haruka held one hand aloft and called "Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!"

There was a flash of Energy. Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus. Now she wore a uniform were Navy blue was the dominant color, and power emanated from her like light emanates from a sun.

Gin's jaw hit the floor. He was caught off guard by the sheer power of this transformation. The way that the air stood still before his transformed room mate. Like they were in the eye of an hurricane.

"YOU CAN'T FROM ME!", some one or something bellowed, "I'll find you and when I do!"

The some one, or something, bellowing all this was a monster who went by the name Saizo Komiya. As chance would have it Saizo shared a class with Moka, and Kurumu, and Kyouka, and Aono Tsukune.

For the first few days of school Aono Tsukune had escaped Saizo's notice. Since the boy had been absent from class. However, a rumor had started that Aono was skipping class to pretend he was sick so that girls would feel bad for him. Which was pathetic. And rumors started going around that Moka, the hottest girl in the school, was interested in that loser. Which was unforgivable.

When Saizo tried to track down the weakling to his room the coward wasn't there. And when Saizo went to the Nurses office to beat up the wimp there - he wasn't there. But Saizo didn't quite, no, Saizo followed a set of tracks all the way to here. At first he was confused by the number of tracks. But he reasoned that dorks must travel In packs.

Any ways, after traveling all this way to beat up that wimp Saizo crashed through some bushes. Saizo was in his monstrous form. With his long slathering tongue out, and bony horn like projections jutting out from his shoulders, and his massive arms out so that he could rip Aono Tsukune to shreds. He didn't know what Aono was but he figured the kid must be pretty pathetic.

On the other side of those bushes, Saizo didn't see Aono Tsukune. No, instead he found Gin. A overly confident S class monster. And he found a magical girl with short blonde hair. Saizo could see that the Athletic looking Magical girl had a sword. She was pointing her sword at him.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Saizo, saw a beam of light move towards him. And at that moment he knew one thing - He'd fucked up.

—00000—

Kurumo Kurono checked the Music club, she checked the Swim Club, she checked the anatomy club, she couldn't find any one that had seen Tsukune. She just hoped that Moka was having better luck than her.

Unfortunately Moka, who was deep inside the forest at this point, wasn't. Worse still she'd just seen a flash of light. The kind of high energy blast that only resulted from a major monster on monster fight. She hoped that Tsukune wasn't involved. But she wasn't sure. She ran towards the energy blast. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

—-0000—-

"You killed him"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Gin replied, "I . . don't know"

Uranus's attack bifurcated Saizo. It cut him into two pieces. On pieces was here, and another piece was hanging from a tree. And a good twenty tree's behind where Saizo once stood where cut in half. Behind those tree's there were tree's that had lost their branches. And their was blood everywhere.

Sailor Uranus slumped her shoulders, "Maybe that attack was a little over kill. Usually we fight tougher opponents"

"He was just a monsterel", Gin commented, "a combination of two or several types of monsters. "

"How was I supposed to know that", asked Sailor Uranus.

"Didn't you take Doctor Moreau's Zoology class?"

"I slept through most of it", Uranus replied, "It was my last wednesday class. I was tired"

"Okay, well we'd better catch up with the others and - Moka?"

Gin said that, because Moka had appeared out of nowhere covered in scratches with branches stuck in her pink hair.

"Gin, Have you seen Tsukune and- LOOK OUT. IT's the Sailor!"

The last time that Sailor Uranus had met Moka, they'd gotten into a fight. Because Sailor Uranus had tried to break up a fight between her and a succubus and things escalated. During that fight Sailor Uranus had hit Moka through a window.

"We've seen him", Sailor Uranus told Moka, "He's heading home with his cousin. Where he'll be safe."

"oh"

—-00000—-

"You're going to be alright", Kyouka told her younger cousin.

He was cold. But he was breathing. Kyouka knew that soon they would be out of this place. Her feet remembered the way home. She knew this path. So she kept walking. "It'll be alright", she said.

Foot steps. She could hear foot steps. The tall blonde haired girl caught up with them, then the handsome green eyed boy, and then Moka the pink haired vampire caught up too. Together they walked through the mist. Then they came to a tunnel. And on the other side . . . there was sunlight.

They were in Tokyo. Close to hospitals. Not too far from home. Kyouka Aono was back in Tokyo. The waking nightmare of Youkai academy was over. Here the sun gave off light. Here was familliar.

She was glad to be back. She knew that her cousin would make it. And everything, was going to be allright.


End file.
